


Brick by Boring Brick

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook cannot leave Dante to celebrate a pity party.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Dante Falconeri





	Brick by Boring Brick

She slid onto the stool beside him, hesitant to say anything as he removed the shot from the counter and swallowed it with a deep breath.  
  
“You here to gloat?”  
  
“Not at all.” Her smile thanked Coleman as he set a beer before her, no order needed.  
  
“Why not, Brook? I mean you’re the one who called it, right? Me and Lulu were never gonna last.” His bitter brown gaze settled on the counter top, avoiding her sympathetic stare, “You knew I’d eventually ruin everything.”  
  
“Well, not this bad, but…yeah, Dante. I knew you two weren’t gonna make it.” She waited for him to look over his shoulder, hissing with a playful bat of her eyelashes, “Is that gloating?”  
  
Dante laughed in spite of himself, thankful someone was speaking to him with a hint kindness. She had her own way of comforting someone and, after all these years, he still understood that. Blowing a breath out, he squared his shoulders, “I should’ve told her from the jump. I should’ve admitted what I knew about Brenda.”  
  
“You had no idea the past would bite you in the ass **_this_** hard.” Brook set her hand on his shoulder, a thoughtful grin, “But it always does. Look at me.”  
  
It was true. He had turned his back on her for the sake of his relationship; perhaps, it was a little karma on his part. There was no real help for Brook on his part, only the complete disregard for her as it came to Lulu.  
  
The fact that she sat beside him now, offering an attentive ear, was a miracle.  
  
“If you’re not here to gloat, what are you here for?”  
  
Brook curved her shoulder, setting her chin upon it, “…heard you could use a friend.”  
  
He tightened his jaw, allowing his doubt to creep out with a comment, “I don’t deserve one.”  
  
“Probably not but,” She took a swig of her beer and announced with immense pride, “I’m still here.”


End file.
